There are numerous devices of different types that are useful for selecting at random a number, letter, or other character. Many of these are in the form of a die.
The traditional playing die is a cube-shaped, six-sided member. Through the years, dice of more than six sides have been developed, as the demand in various games of chance have necessitated. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,551 to Ebner, et al., a game die is disclosed in the form of an octagonal, rolling cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,900 to Onzo discloses a heptahedron-shaped rolling cylinder for generating a random number.
Improvements are desirable.